


Mystery Man on the Podcast

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [20]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: mentions of blackberry, mentions of dr. wasabi, mentions of knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom is unpleasantly waken up by her own sickness.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 4





	Mystery Man on the Podcast

_" And then by the click of a button, your opponent's timer starts."_ A male voice this time. Sweet and calming, it's familiar. On the radio, I listen in on it. The girl, and the man, they talk. Tonight they're talking about chess. And by tonight, I should really say this morning, because it's 4 am. I didn't sleep a wink, I woke up about 15 minutes after I fell asleep and start projectile vomiting. 'But Cherry Blossom Cookie! You're sick, and you need to rest!' I know. But I can't, especially not when I'm puking every 10 minutes, and that's OK! It doesn't hurt to stay up a lot every once in a while, especially when you have nothing to do, but listen to voices on an old radio.

 _"First move? Usually E4 for me."_ The girl says sharply. They've been talking about chess for a while, I understand none of it, but it's nice to hear voices. _" E4 is kind of like making your first move in the center when playing in_ _Rochambeau, it sets up a good win, but doesn't guarantee it."_

 _" Hm, yes, but if I just-"_ The male says, then I hear a few clacking noises. _" Then I got your queen! And I win~"_

 _" Exactly! But I could block like this-"_ More clacking, I assume it's the chessboard. _"- Then you can't take my queen haha!"_

The male chuckles and claps. " _And that's the magic of chess!"_ They both mumble for a moment and then start picking up the game of chess, putting it away. _" Oh hey your podcast thing is still going! Is anyone even listening?"_

 _" Hmm, let me check, sometimes buttons blink if someone's listening."_ The girl said, it was silent for a moment. _" Hey, someone IS listening! That's the first time in weeks!"_

 _" Ooh! Hello there! Have we really been here that long? That means it's been a while since we lost... You know..."_ It was silent after that, and then the podcast was shut off, and it went back to white noise. I sighed, then puked again, out of no where, I had to puke in this stupid mixing bowl I grabbed asap, I hate it... It was still really early, still dark out. I turned over and BlackBerry was asleep, she looked so tired yet peaceful. I sat up and saw everyone else on the sleeping on the ground, which looked a whole lot more comfier than this wagon half stuffed with supplies. Only other one that was awake was Knight's horse. How lucky Knight must be, he still has one of his pets. My teacup went back to the witches house, it's a lot safer than the cookie world, that's what EVERYONE'S pet did. Except for the bigger pets, like Knight's horse.

Since there wasn't much to do, I turned on the music radio station. I would've loved to walk around, but my whole body aches. I HATE being sick! Oh well, at the end of sickness is better health~!  
I turn on the radio station and it buzzed for a moment, then the music started, in the middle of a song.

 _" I heard the milkman at the do-or, cause' I was to-ossin' and tu-urnin'~"_ The song played, the audio quality hinted it was very old, but it was nice and upbeat! My kind of music! I made sure the volume was low so that I could only hear it a little bit, I didn't want to take anyone, they all deserve a break.

It soon started to get a little light out, so I looked around again, this time at the buildings. We were getting near the middle of the city, and it was very quiet and well-kept. All the buildings were intact, even the stores. It's almost definite that there are useful products in there, not to mention, As soon as we get to some hotels or something we can sleep there instead of the cold hard floor and a cold hard wagon! Haha, maybe I'm just picky. I'm just used to sleeping in a bed, even if it's been a while since I've done that. The only times I ever slept on the floor is when Cherry and I would have a movie night and we'd end up falling asleep on the floor, always surrounded by junk food and a pillow fort! Oh I miss Cherry so much... I know she's alive though! First Knight said he saw her, then Dr. Wasabi said she was with a trusted adult! I know I'm worrying a lot, every time I try to stop thinking about Cherry I only end up thinking more. It's like... When you're around your sibling and you're both safe, you don't think much of when you fight. You're siblings, after all, and you fight! But when you have a chance of being brutally turned into a raging killing machine by a single hit constantly, you miss them. 

It doesn't matter if you hated them.

It doesn't matter if you fought a lot.

It doesn't matter at all.

You miss them. You regret every mean thing you spoke to them, you crumble into a little ball thinking about how miserable you must've made them! Your brain is filled with these awful thoughts of how you'll never see them again! They're gone forever! And it's all your fault! And you think about how much of a shitty big sister you were!!!

" Good Morning world!" I hear Angel's voice break my thoughts, I look up and see them already up and twirling around. " Oh! Good Morning to you too, Cherry Blossom! Why're you awake?" Angel smiles at me, and comes over to sit on my shoulder.

" Good Morning to you too, dear! You shouldn't be near me, I just happen to be woken up by my own food coming back up hehe... I couldn't go back to sleep after that..."

" I'm so sorry you have to go through this Cherry Blossom! That's awful! Want me to get you some water?" I smile and thank them. We have a few large jugs of water, it had this nob you pull up, and it pours out water. Angel gets me a plastic cup filled with water. I take a few sips and it feels like HEAVEN. The cool icy water against my tight and hurting throat feels amazing! " Any better?" 

" Much better! Thank you so much!" We both still have to whisper, they also have to keep their distance from me because... yeah.

" Yay!" They whistle. Angel whistles, like, they make a lot of little chimes for some reason. They sing, chirp, whistle, and click. I think it's cute! Angel is a cute little cookie. They're very nice, too. It must be hard to be a kid during this, huh? I heard they lost all their friends too... I'll try and keep them happy then! " Hey Miss Blossom, if it's not too much to ask, can we see if the one podcast thing is on on the radio?" 

" Sure! I was listening to it earlier. There was another cookie on it, a man." I chuckle and reach over to the radio, it's still quietly playing music.

" Ooh, yay! More cookies! Was he nice?"

" Very much so. He sounds so familiar, like his identity is on the tip of my tongue! I think he's a friend of mine." I start turning the dial, trying to find the station.

" I'm sure you'll think of the name soon! Plus, they'll probably say it before too long!" I nod, and find the station, sure enough, the man is talking.

_" She says that I'm- Oh! The little ting is blinking yellow! Hello, listeners! I hope you're doing well and safe!"_

" Hello Mr. Radio man!" Angel giggles, a laugh and say hello as well.

_" I was just complaining, so don't mind me. As I was saying. She says that I'm 'getting high off my own sadness' in a way. Which I trust her word, she's a smart person! But am I really trying to grasp onto happiness from my own grief? Perhaps it's possible! I am a bit sad, I'm not very used to being stuck in a recording building. I'm used to being in the sun and talking with friends. But I guess I'm stuck with a grumpy little girl hehe! OH YEAH! This recording place is super cool! It's a news station, it has a camera setup and all in here! This room here is just for music stations."_

_" Oh I'm sorry! This must be boring, since you can't really see it for yourself hoo! Hm what to talk about... How about Honey Bees? I know a lot of cool things about Honey Bees!"_ And so for the next hour and a half Angel and I listened to the mysterious man on the radio talk about honey bees.


End file.
